I Miss You
by Selena Oceana
Summary: Years after a tragic event Gwen Tennyson looks back to that fateful day that ripped her cousin from her grasp   Warning Character Death


**AN**

**This is a one-shot and it imcludes songs! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**

**Warning – OOC (out of character) and character death**

**Title: I Miss You**

**Songs: Forever Young by Alphaville, When You're gone by Avril , I Miss you by Miley Cyrus and Grenade by Bruno Mars (not all)**

Gwen's POV

**I Miss You**

**I Miss you're smile and i still shed a tear every once and a while **

**and even though its different now you're still here somehow **

**my heart won't let you go and i need to know **

**I Miss You**

**Sha la la la la**

**I Miss You**

It was the year 2034and it was December 17th. Her 40th birthday! **(Sorry it's summer and during summer my brain dies! (Not literally) That might be wrong. She turned 17 in 2011 on December 17th****in this story and I according my calculations without a calculator she would turn 40 in the year 2034. Sorry I don't know her actual birth date though I heard it is in December!).** Ever since that event that happened on her 17th birthday she dreaded her birthday. Even though her fraternal twins: Benjamin Maxwell Devin Levin and Lillian Emily Jane Levin were born on this day 17 years ago she still slightly dreaded it. The reason why she dreaded today was well her favorite cousin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson died on this day 23 years ago. She remembered the day clearly… She had been arguing with her cousin over how he had been acting lately when she shouted three words that would forever haunt her….

_Flashback_

"_I Hate You!" She yelled at him and in such a tone that it sounded true. She ignored the look of hurt and aguish that appeared on his face momentarily. His face changed to a look of horror although he wasn't looking at her but past her. She was about to ask him when he said to her, "Gwen, I'm sorry and it isn't your fault! Goodbye Gwen, take care of your-self Big sister, love you." She was about to ask him what he meant when he shoved her out of the way and took a laser that had been aimed for her. Her cousin hit the wall and dropped to the ground with a thud life leaking out of his green orbs that looked so much like her own. She screamed in aguish and turned to find Hex laughing at her dead cousin. Rage overcame her along with grief and for the third time she went full anodite conjuring up a portal and blasting him through it. As soon as that monster vanished from her sight she ran to her fallen cousin. "Ben." She muttered trying to ignore the trail of tears gliding down her slender face. "Why?" She whispered. "WHY?" She screamed in a heartbroken tone before collapsing against his non moving chest. She listened for a heartbeat and to her horror and sadness but not shock she did not find one. _

_Sometime later she didn't know how long exactly she felt arms wrap around her and mutter her name quietly. "Gwen, Ben's gone." Kevin whispered to her. Usually she loved hearing his voice but today she didn't care she just wanted her cousin, no, her baby brother back. She felt her boyfriend start to lift her up and she struggled against him while clinging to her dead cousin's body. Eventually he pulled her off him and she sobbed into his chest she heard him motion to someone to pick up her cousin's body. She turned to them she couldn't let them take him. "No please leave him you'll hurt him!" She screamed hysterically at the people trying to take her cousin away from her. In her mind they were the enemy now. Kevin dragged the hysterical sobbing girl away from her dead cousin and carried her to her house._

_Flashback ended _

A week later they held the funeral. A whole bunch of people showed up for the great Ben 10's funeral. Grandma Verdona and Grandpa Max came and they talked saying how it would be nice to see each other in other circumstances. During the funeral I laid against Kevin finding comfort in his arms. I did give a speech saying how Ben would be proud of all of us and that I was sure he was watching us right now. Everyone gave me pitied glances as I cried throughout the funeral including my speech. I didn't want pity though I just wanted my cousin back. After the funeral I went back to his grave. We were there in the morning before the funeral when his coffin was above the ground closed laying there. I sat there and talked to him. I told him how sorry I was and I talked about how much I loved him and how brave he was. Before I left I said to his grave, "Goodbye little brother, love you." Something that was similar to the last thing he said to her.

I was brought out of my memories my husband Kevin calling.

"Gwen hey what's up? Are you crying?" He asked gently coming towards me to wrap me in a hug.

"I was just thinking about him." I muttered and I knew he knew who I meant as I always thought if him on this day.

"Do you want to tell the kids and go visit his grave?" He asked me quietly.

I thought about it after changing my name when Kevin and I got married from Gwendolyn Elizabeth Tennyson to Gwendolyn Elizabeth Levin. I never told my kids about Ben they didn't even know he existed. I nodded towards him and turned and called, "Ben, Lilly can you come in here please?"

"Coming mom." The two chorused.

"Is there something you wanna tell us mom?" Ben asked me.

"Yes Ben there is. I had a cousin and his name was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Tennyson by the way is my maiden name. My cousin was a hero that was famous all around the world. He was known as the great Ben 10. He wore the Ultimatrix that Grandpa Max used to wear before he retired. He got the Omnitrix when he was 10 while we were on a road trip at the end of the summer he took off the Omnitrix. He put it back on at 15. We re-met your father and battled him as him and my cousin were enemies at 10 as your father used to be on the wrong side of the fight. Your Father joined us and the three of us fought evil occasionally we would receive help from others. At sixteen his identity was revealed to the world a fan of his named Jimmy Jones. We battled foes from all over. My cousin and I shared our birthday together and on our seventeenth birthday Ben and I were arguing and I told him I hated him, he looked so hurt and then he told me and I quote, "Gwen, I'm sorry and it isn't your fault! Goodbye Gwen, take care of your-self Big sister, love you." I didn't see the laser blast Hex," she spat the name, "had aimed at me but he did. Ben shoved me out of the way and hit the Mr. Smoothies wall hard." She paused struggling to find the courage to say the nest few words. "He was dead when he hit the ground." By the time she finished her sentence tears were leaking out of her eyes. "I blasted Hex through a portal I conjured up and I ran to Ben's side. I screamed at everyone and left sobbing with Kevin. His funeral was torture for me as it was so sad and he was so young. My Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl who were his parents moved away before his funeral. I visited his grave every Sunday and then when you two were born I couldn't bring myself to visit him as I feared you would find out and I wasn't ready to tell you until now."

"Was he my namesake mom?"

"Yes he was Ben as well as my grandfather who is your great-grandfather and your father's father who is your grandfather. Lilly your namesake is Lillian who is my mother and Emily my best-friend and then Jane is a name I always loved" **(I find it pretty)**.

"Mom can we go see his grave?"

"Sure Lilly let's go."

So the four of them heading to the great Ben Tennyson's Grave. Ben and Lilly Levin thanked their second cousin for saving their mom and sacrificing his life. They wondered how someone could have the courage to make that sacrifice. They wondered if they could ever be brave like him. Ben and Lilly were very much like Ben and Gwen. Both brave, both stubborn, both strong-willed and both loved their family.

Kevin always had mixed feelings towards his now deceased cousin-in-law. He knew when it came to it he saw him as a little brother and he knew that Ben saw him as a big brother. He whispered thanks to him and a goodbye kid to him to. As he was walking away it hit him. Ben Tennyson would always to be a kid. He would be forever young.

"**Let us die young or let us live forever **

**We don't have the power but we never say never**

**Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip the music's for the sad man**

**Can you imagine when this race is won **

**Turn our golden faces into the sun**

**Praising are leaders we're getting in tune the music's played by the, the madman**

**Forever Young, I want to be forever young**

**Do you really want to live forever young, forever or never**

**Forever Young, I want to be forever young**

**Do you really want to live forever young, forever young"**

Gwen was the last one to say could by to her deceased cousin. She whispered the words she said to him once upon a time many years ago 23 years ago to the day. As she started to walk away a gentle breeze came her way and she smiled with the thought of her cousin saying goodbye to her. She could almost hear her cousin singing that song that he sang in the car on their way to Mr. Smoothies that fateful day.

"**I'd catch a grenade for ya**

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya**

**Jump in from a train for ya**

**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes I would die for you baby"**

So Gwen Tennyson ran to her husband and twins and all thanks to a special cousin of hers.

**When You're Gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When You're Gone the face i came to know is missing too**

**When You're Gone the words i need to hear will always keep me through the day and make it okay**

**I Miss You **

**AN**

**And Voila! Fini! Please Review and tell me what you thought or PM!**


End file.
